


Saturnalia

by Callie_Stephanides



Series: Weihnachtskalender [4]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Sentimental, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ventiquattro drabble per aspettare il Natale insieme agli schiavi ribelli e visionari del I secolo a.C.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il principe Saturno

Fictional Dream © 2013 (01 dicembre 2013)  
Spartacus © Starz Media, Starz Productions.  
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/495/)). 

*

C’è stato un tempo in cui la libertà portava il nome tetro del divoratore dei giorni (1) e nella villa (2) pulsava la vita come i fuochi dei covoni. L’aria sapeva di stoppie bruciate e inverno e fumo: del tiepido sole d’oriente Tiberius non ricordava abbastanza da rifiutare la maschera del _princeps_ (3). E allora ballava – bracciali d’argento e catene d’oro alle caviglie.  
Ballava – un collare di cuoio e di seta.  
Ballava – il capo rovesciato e il sudore lucida la pelle.  
Ballava – e in una coppa di vino falerio dimentica Nasir.  
« _Io Saturnalia_ (4)»: in due parole la menzogna che l’ultimo fuoco ha travolto.  
  
 **Note:**  
 _Premessa:_ le note non sono un gratuito preziosismo, ma un modo per restare il più fedele possibile alla realtà storica di cui sto parlando e, al contempo, consentire a chi legge di cogliere tutti i riferimenti. Per tale ragione, secondo il tema, ce ne saranno sempre (o quasi).  
Il contenuto delle drabble non ne è influenzato, perciò, se non vi interessano, ignoratele pure.  
(*) I _Saturnalia_ sono celebrazioni dedicate al dio romano Saturno, protettore dei raccolti. Si svolgevano nel mese di dicembre (tra il 17 e il 23, a partire dal Dominato).  
(1) L’equivalente greco di Saturno è Kronos, la personificazione del tempo che scorre. L’espressione ‘ _divoratore dei giorni_ ’ fonde ai suoi attributi divini il mito che lo vuole, appunto, divoratore dei propri figli.  
(2) Il termine ‘ _villa_ ’ deve essere qui inteso come _villa rustica_ , cioè la tenuta di campagna che, di norma, gli aristocratici affidavano alla cura esclusiva dei servi.  
(3) Nei _Saturnalia_ , il _princeps_ è il ‘re’ della festa, un servo estratto a sorte che, indossata una maschera e un mantello rosso (il colore degli dei) impersona Saturno o Plutone.  
(4) È l’augurio che ci si scambiava per i Saturnali.


	2. Munus. Onus

Sullo Stilfserjoch (1) ne hanno persi altri trenta: puoi raccontare un sogno, promettere un giardino, ma se gli dei ti sputano addosso – e puoi chiamare neve un piscio gelato che vetrifica la pelle? – cadere è quasi volare. Vita è il _munus_ (2) che Spartacus gli ha offerto, pur sapendo che non ci sarebbe stato scambio; che era un legato (3), non il dono di un amico. Vivere è quanto Agron vuole, ora che la vendetta è un’ombra vaga come l’orizzonte lattiginoso delle Alpi.  
“Sei stanco?”  
Infine la voce di Nasir – quella voce di foglie e di velluto.  
Il suo valico per il domani.  
  
 **Note:**  
(1) Così l’avrebbe chiamato Agron. In italiano è il Passo dello Stelvio.  
(2) Con tale espressione si indica il dono rituale (che presuppone lo scambio) tra appartenenti a diverse genti.  
(3) Disposizione testamentaria a titolo particolare.


	3. Fame

Tremanti, davanti al fuoco, i bambini hanno facce da vecchi o da morti. Qualcuno piange, qualcuno ha tanta fame da avervi rinunciato per risparmiare le forze.   
Se solo arriveranno vivi dall’altra parte, troveranno gli Helvetii o i Sequani (1). Gannicus apparteneva ai Leuci (2) e non sa quanto spendibile ne sia ancora il sangue: i Galli mangiano merda (3) e si odiano con passione, quando dovrebbero federarsi e fare il culo a Cesare.   
Nasir gli accarezza la mano – una rassicurazione e uno schiaffo. Non può ricambiare la stretta, se non con una promessa. “Non c’è Yule senza carne (4). Domani vado a caccia.”  
  
 **Note:**  
(1) Sono le prime tribù della Gallia transalpina.  
(2)  Parla il mio headcanon. Storicamente è indicato come gallo e nella serie si accenna al fatto che appartenga a una delle tribù celtiche.   
(3) Esiste una ragione storica per l’odio che oppone i Germani ai Galli: i romani, una volta invasi i territori dei primi, li costrinsero ad attraversare il confine naturale del Reno e a occupare le terre che una volta appartenevano alle tribù galliche.  
(4) La tradizione celtica impone l’uccisione di un maiale selvatico per onorare la Yule. Ancora oggi, in molti Paesi del Nord Europa, si usa mangiare maiale arrostito il giorno di Natale.


	4. Lacrime bianche

Sibyl non rimpiange i _Saturnalia_ di Sinuessa.   
Nata in riva al mare e in riva al mare schiava, dell’inverno ricorda il morso gelido con cui si annunciava dicembre, certe mattine livide di cieli spenti.   
Sveglia all’alba, i piedi feriti dalla pietra bagnata, fissava i covoni che la festa avrebbe acceso con occhi pieni di rancore. Anche Gannicus raccontava di fuochi nella bruma e lacrime biancastre a benedire baci rubati e promesse.   
_Se arriveremo vivi alla Yule_ , le ha detto, _faremo l’amore sotto il vischio_.   
Ma urla di nuovo il vento di dicembre e con sé porta solo le parole dell’addio.


	5. Nostalgia del vespro

Agron manca da due giorni.   
È partito sotto il cielo albumoso del vespro; di luce non ce n’era: anche le braci languivano tra stoppie consumate.   
L’avrebbe seguito come un cane, ma ha vinto il rispetto: Agron non è solo l’amante che ha preteso, quando ha scoperto di averne il diritto – non solo desiderio.   
Agron è tutto – _amico_ , _fratello_ , _casa_.   
E di un amico ti fidi.   
Di una casa hai nostalgia e cura.   
  
“Sono tornato.”   
Un ramo di vischio.   
“Non credo che basterà a riempirci la pancia.”   
“Infatti non serve a quello.”   
Lo bacia e colma il suo cuore.


	6. La memoria al cielo

Tre lepri in quaranta sono niente, eppure un banchetto. Laeta offre castagne selvatiche e Sibyl funghi e miele.  
I bambini sorridono, perché il tracio Diomede ha intagliato per tutti dadi e trottole.   
Di vino non ce n’è, ma cosa importa? Sono vivi e la libertà è un’euforia da sbronza, ma non appesantisce il capo e fa volare il cuore.  
Laeta torna domina e solleva la ciotola al cielo. Stelle come diamanti nel velluto brillano su di loro e sembrano gli occhi di Spartacus, quando ordinava loro un assalto.  
“Ai morti sempre vivi,” dice, mentre una lunga coda bianca fende la volta.   
Quasi un sorriso.


	7. Neve e polvere

“Racconta.”  
La voce di Nasir è morbida come il velluto della notte. Agron si piega sul fianco e rimbocca una pelle di lupo che basta a stento per due. Esistono mille modi per scaldarsi, tuttavia: anche lontano dal fuoco.  
“Cosa?”  
“Com’era la tua Yule?”  
Agron pensa a Duro, nato un mattino di neve, mentre i guerrieri del clan preparavano i roghi di Jól. Duro, che Saturno ha invece mietuto un giorno di sole e polvere.  
“Fredda e ubriaca.”  
“Solo questo?”  
E pensa, Agron, e prova a ricordare: l’odore del fumo, la carne di cinghiale che colava sulle braci. Donne bellissime, feroci e spudorate come orse.  
“No. Libera.”


	8. Oltre ieri

Il figlio di Lyra ha messo i denti e, quando gli ha offerto da mordere una striscia di cuoio, l’ha ringraziato con una smorfia troppo larga, piena di buchi.  
Ha sorriso anche Lyra, occhi sempre bassi, persino se delle donne illiriche magnificano l’orgoglio e un coraggio non comuni. Eppure rotta, anche lei, dal collare e poi dalla comune perdita.  
“È dagli ultimi Saturnali che nessuno offriva doni, Nasir, e quelli d’allora…”  
Il cielo si è aperto e un debole sole riscalda la pelle.  
“Non siamo più schiavi,” risponde. “I cattivi pensieri sono anelli di una catena che abbiamo già spezzato.”


	9. Per cosa si vive

La discesa è più aspra della salita; la roccia si sgretola e non sostiene il passo: rovina la pietra lungo il costone e già ti senti perso, maciullato. Eppure nell’aria c’è un odore buono, di freddo e del muco resinoso degli abeti. È un profumo di casa, per lui, e per i pochi che sta conducendo attraverso e oltre l’Inferno.  
Agron non sa cosa porterà il nuovo anno, né gli importa: Nasir brontola al suo fianco per un gelo che morde persino i piselli, ed è il suo presente-futuro.  
Per cautela, tuttavia, pregherà Wotan (1) di riscaldare loro almeno le palle.  
   
 **Nota:** (1) È il nome germanico di Odino.


	10. La falce di Saturno

Degli ultimi _Saturnalia_ da schiavo, ricorda di non ricordare abbastanza.  
Era ancora un germano, allora, e c’era Duro: ai suoi occhi, la curiosità sarebbe stata una colpa.  
Non dovevano emulare i costumi dei romani, perché dimenticare non può essere appreso e la conoscenza è un veleno che trasforma.  
Qualcosa, tuttavia, si è salvato: il momento in cui Spartacus ha sollevato una maschera d’oro e se n’è lasciato inghiottire.  
Immaginava, Lucretia, d’aver appena offerto la falce a Saturno?  
No, forse no. Lo dicevano anche i vecchi del suo clan: gli dei camminano in silenzio e a noi sta riconoscerli in tempo.


	11. Il banchetto degli spiriti

La prima è stata Sibyl. Una dopo l’altra, tutte le donne del campo hanno salutato l’abete con un inchino e offerto un dono: chi un pendente, chi un fermaglio, chi una collana, chi la piastra di un bracciale (1).  
Nasir ha scelto la punta di una freccia: l’ha guardato, non distante, selezionare con cura il ramo e scoprire poi, pieno di disappunto, fosse lontano dalla portata delle sue braccia.  
“Ridimensionati, _nanetto_ ,” sogghigna – ed evita d’un soffio una gomitata. “Volete lasciare una traccia ai romani?”  
“No, una preghiera agli spiriti.”  
“Io non prego: _combatto_.”  
“Lo so. Per questo io domando per due.”  
   
 **Nota:** (1) Durante i _Saturnalia_ , si adornavano i boschi per richiamarvi gli spiriti.


	12. Essere vento

Negli ultimi due giorni, Nasir è stato vento – e non una brezza gentile, di quelle che raccontano rinascita e boccioli, ma una tramontana gelata, da lupi e fame.  
Del loro sparuto drappello di compagni, nessuno ha avuto risposte da dare – solo consigli mai richiesti da offrire.  
C’è chi pensa che pretenda _troppo_ , chi domandi _troppo poco_ ; c’è chi parla di egoismo e chi d’indifferenza.  
Il diretto interessato, invece, ha detto: “In questi giorni dovremmo offrire un dono a chi amiamo, ma io non ho nulla da darti.”  
“Hai provato a toglierti i vestiti?”  
Nasir ride. Poi arriva lo schiaffo.


	13. Grata recordatio

“Di ricchezze non ne abbiamo, ma i _Saturnalia_ non resteranno privi di doni.”  
“E cosa potremmo mai scambiare?”  
Lyra ha sollevato suo figlio e ne ha respirate le risa quasi fossero balsamo e aria pura. “Storie. Le nostre e quelle dei compagni che abbiamo perduto.”  
“Ci sto,” ha detto Agron. “Ce n’è una che vorrei condividere.”  
“Sicuro che possa essere raccontata anche davanti ai bambini?” ha ironizzato Nasir.  
“Non pensavo di scendere nel dettaglio, anche se Crixus ce l’aveva di tutto rispetto e… Perché mi guardi come se volessi cavarmi un occhio?”  
Ridono tutti. Forse anche la morte può essere dolce nella memoria degli amici.


	14. L'amore distratto

_Gli era cresciuta davanti, ma se n’era accorto tardi: ebbro com’era dei propri successi, accecato dalla sabbia e dal sangue in cui era nato il campione di Capua, a stento aveva notato la prediletta della_ domina _.  
Lei aveva un nome d’inverno ma, sulla pelle, miele di castagno e occhi d’ossidiana. Se li sentiva addosso quando combatteva, quando fotteva una puttana, quando chiudeva i propri e sognava una libertà a due. _ Perfetta.  
Agron esita, poi conclude: “Onore a Crixus e a Naevia. Che il nuovo anno conceda a tutti un amore forte come il loro.”  
 _Per la vita e oltre la morte_.


	15. L'amore generoso

_Mira lo amava dell’amore migliore: quello che non chiede niente, ma basta per due e per due nutre._  
 _Amava i suoi occhi pieni di passato e i sorrisi rari; le mani forti e l’onestà di un vero eroe. Amava persino il suo non-amore, perché somigliava comunque al rispetto._  
 _Mira non sognava, prima d’incontrarlo, non pregava, né parlava di futuro._  
 _Poi ha sfiorato un amore di macerie e tra le rovine ha piantato i suoi fiori._  
Nasir raccoglie le mani in grembo, poi solleva lo sguardo al cielo. “Onore a Mira e al suo cuore generoso. Che gli spiriti dell’inverno ci donino la sua grandezza.”


	16. Orsa e colomba

_Saxa era una puledra selvaggia: beveva come un uomo e, come un uomo, parlava solo di fiche e di cazzi. Ma, quando amava, era insieme orsa e colomba: per te avrebbe ammazzato, bevuto e versato sangue, sacrificato il proprio._  
 _Per Gannicus ha infine offerto il petto, anche se sapeva di averlo perduto._  
Diomede il trace guarda Sibyl.  
 _Eppure mai avrebbe contestato la sua scelta, perché, agli occhi di Saxa, Gannicus era un dio, l’unico di cui si fidasse al punto da immolargli la vita._  
 _Che la Yule, dunque, sia lieve a una figlia del Nord, fredda in guerra e a letto calda come brace._


	17. L'amore fedele

_Di loro ho avuto il racconto d’altri, ma, di tutte le storie che conosco, è forse la più bella ed è per questo che voglio dividerla con voi._  
 _Melitta aveva un nome dolce_ (1) _come la sua carne e occhi belli. Possedeva l’animo gentile dei miti e, al suo cospetto, tutto era degno, persino la polvere del_ ludus _._  
 _Sebbene spirata nella colpa, dunque, nella memoria è stata salvata._  
Lyra accarezza il capino del figlio e formula la propria benedizione.  
“Onore a Melitta ed Enomao, perché sapevano sbagliare senza macchiarsi e perdonare senza tradire. Che la notte più lunga dell’anno ci conceda la loro luce.”  
   
 **Nota:** (1) Il nome viene dal greco μέλισσα, -ας, ἡ (ape) ed ha la stessa radice di μέλι, μέλιτος, τὸ (miele).


	18. L'amore vergine

_Lasciate che parli di Gannicus, come se mi fosse appartenuto._  
 _Lasciate che vi parli di un uomo nobile, forse pazzo, ubriaco di nostalgia._  
 _Un uomo senza patria e senza casa, figlio di un mondo conquistato._  
 _A Gannicus non piaceva l’amore, perché l’aveva consumato e perduto: conosceva abbastanza se stesso, in fondo, da temere che gli mancasse la costanza. A me, invece, che di quell’emozione non sapevo niente, ha raccontato la dolcezza del silenzio e il calore di un abbraccio; la tristezza dell’addio e l’orgoglio d’essere donna._  
 _La_ sua _._  
Sibyl tace sotto il velluto trapunto di stelle di un cielo antico come il suo nuovo cuore.


	19. Onestà e tristezza

_Parlerò di Spartacus, anche se non ho avuto il suo nome, né un cuore che – mi disse – il dolore aveva già corroso._  
 _Sono stata una moglie fedele e mai avrei creduto d’avere in sorte due amori: quello della casa e quello della fuga._  
 _Spartacus non voleva un’amante: mi sono offerta. È giaciuto con me per non umiliarmi col torto di un rifiuto, eppure le sue mani sono state generose._  
 _Spartacus_ accoglieva _: era onestà e tristezza._  
Laeta sorride di una gioia autentica.  
“Che gli spiriti dell’inverno ti portino la mia voce, Sura: amalo per quanti ancora accarezzano il falso nome di un uomo vero.”


	20. La spada e lo scudo

Davanti al fuoco morente è infine una ragazzina a chiedere la parola, sporca, selvatica e bruttina come sono un po’ tutte queste figlie strappate alla fame e alla guerra.  
“La mia storia d’amore è viva e mi guarda,” dice, la testa alta e una voce ferma, adulta e sicura. “Siete voi, Agron e Nasir, e i vostri baci senza vergogna. Se sopravvivrò all’inverno, voglio una famiglia che vi somigli; un uomo da vivere, da morire, con cui fare la guerra e poi l’amore. Il futuro non può ferirti, ora lo so, quando si è, insieme, la spada e lo scudo.”


	21. Non violerai la neve

Si aggira nella neve: guardinga, eppure piena del coraggio che solo la fame alimenta.  
Somiglia a loro, pensa Nasir: il prezzo della libertà è un’eterna mancanza, l’incertezza del domani, un salto nel vuoto. Guarda la cerva che affonda il muso appuntito nel terreno gelato, alla ricerca di bacche o chissà cosa. Da servo non ha mai avuto appetito: sua era la lingua torpida delle fiere addomesticate. Dopo Spartacus, niente gli ha più riempito la pancia. Prende la mira, poi trattiene l’asta tra le dita.  
Non violerà la neve, non oggi.  
La fame è un istinto buono, quando scioglie le catene.


	22. Il mio domani

Il futuro è una macchia verde sbiadito; bianco è l’inferno che hanno lasciato alle loro spalle – bianca la pelle di un figlio del nord, occhi di bosco e di guerriero.  
Nasir si chiede se i giorni di Saturno non li abbiano benedetti: maneggia la falce, il dio crudele del tempo, ma non ha chiesto vite, questa volta, solo il coraggio di rinunciare al passato.  
Nella sua, la mano di Agron trema appena. Se la porta alle labbra e sulla pelle tiepida lascia un bacio e una preghiera: _ora che non ho più uno ieri, sii il mio unico domani_.


	23. Oltre l'inverno

Il vento è calato; a infrangere il silenzio dei boschi, un solo rumore: il brontolio di un ruscello che corre tra muschio e rocce gelate.  
“Hai una bella espressione,” dice Nasir, mentre riempie attento la borraccia.  
È dimagrito e muscoli evidenti guizzano sotto la sua pelle di miele. L’ha avuto che era un ragazzino – il _suo_ cucciolo – e ora ammira un uomo, il compagno perfetto. Niente sarà mai più come prima, eppure prova orgoglio, non paura.  
Se la caveranno: finalmente ne è certo.  
“E tu un bel culo.”  
Sempre che un nanerottolo siriano non lo seppellisca di neve.


	24. Avanti

A Gergovia sono arrivati un’alba dai toni troppo vivi per un passo ch’era, invece, sempre più stanco.  
“Siamo nel cuore dell’Alvernia,” annuncia Laeta. “Se mai esiste un altro fiero nemico di Roma (*), l’abbiamo trovato.”  
Agron abbozza un sorriso che solo Nasir potrebbe intendere: lui, che mille volte l’ha sentito bestemmiare i Galli; lui, che sa quanto poco ci abbia creduto.  
Un odore di stoppie bruciate invade naso e memoria: nelle campagne festeggiano la Yule, come usavano i suoi.  
È un passato che guarda al futuro e lo incoraggia a muovere il passo.  
“Andiamo,” ordina e sa che Spartacus l’avrebbe voluto.  
   
 **Nota:** (*) Gli Arverni, guidati da Vercingetorige, inaugurarono un’intensa attività di guerriglia antiromana nella Francia Centrale, imponendosi a tutti gli effetti come la nemesi di Giulio Cesare, che riuscì ad averne ragione solo dopo un biennio di scontri. La biografia di Vercingetorige ha alcuni punti di contatto con quella di Spartacus: anch’egli, infatti, è addestrato alla guerra dai romani e serve, per un breve periodo, nella cavalleria alleata con gli invasori. Carismatico e intelligente, ottimo stratega, fu il primo sovrano della Gallia a riuscire nell’impresa di confederare tribù tra loro ostili in vista del bene comune. Appena decenne, nei giorni della caduta di Spartacus, cresce in un ambiente che ha già da tempo assorbito culturalmente la romanità (gli Arverni adottano un governo aristocratico simile alle magistrature elettive operanti nella Roma repubblicana).


End file.
